Various laser beam delivery systems are known in the art. For instance, Applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/356,992 and 07/346,620 respectively U.S. Pat Nos. 4,972,062 and 4,967,053 describe laser beam delivery systems which produce five dimensional motion utilizing three or four mirrors, depending on the embodiment.
In addition, the following U.S. Patents describe laser beam delivery systems U.S. Pat. Nos.; 3,913,582, 3,986,767, 4,088,865, 4,125,755, 4,317,021, 4,431,899, 4,550,241, 4,618,758, 4,626,999, 4,650,952, 4,638,143 and 4,661,681, 4,677,274, 4,694,139, 4,695,701, 4,698,483, 4,701,591, 4,825,036,. British Patent 2,134,071, French Patent Publication 2,592,824, and Japanese Patent Publication 59-21491 also describe laser beam delivery systems.
Some conventional robotic systems utilize direct drive motors. Applicant does not know of any laser beam delivery systems which utilize direct drive motors.